San Valentín Ninja
by Karo113
Summary: [Serie de cuatro oneshots] ¿Cómo será el día de los enamorados para cada una de las parejas? ¿Habrá romance? ¿O estará lleno de malentendidos? Cap 03:"Un San Valentín entre golpes y desencuentros" [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Como se acerca el Día de los Enamorados, me decidía hacer un fic sobre este tema. Serán cuatro historias, cada una dedicada a una de las parejas de Naruto. Espero que les guste la idea! Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Historia 01: Un San Valentín bastante problemático_

_Pareja: Shikamaru x Temari_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**San Valentín Ninja**

**Capítulo 1: "Un San Valentín bastante problemático"**

Shikamaru despertó esa mañana con un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama con algo de esfuerzo y dando un enorme bostezo. Él siempre consideraba que cada día de su vida era problemático pero, en cuanto vio la fecha marcada en el calendario lo supo…**este** día sería el triple de problemático. Suspiró. Hubiera preferido no salir a la calle, pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir…

El calendario marcaba el 14 de Febrero, más bien conocido como San Valentín o Día de los Enamorados. Esa fecha especial, única en el año, donde las chicas ponían todo su empeño y amor preparando chocolates caseros para entregárselos al chico que amaban, y luego esperar una retribución a ese amor en el día de blanco* para saber si eran correspondidas.

Shikamaru realmente no sabía que era lo que les pasaba a las mujeres en esta época del año pero muchas de ellas se volvían locas…. La aldea se convertía en un caos total, con las tiendas de dulces y regalos abarrotadas. Incluso algunas mujeres se peleaban para ver quien compraba el chocolate primero, muchas discutían en plena calle o hasta llegaban a agredirse una a la otra. Todo se volvía demasiado problemático.

Al pasar por la puerta de una de las tiendas, observó como Sakura e Ino tenían una acalorada discusión para ver cuál de las dos se llevaba ese último paquete de chocolate para preparar. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia, aunque se compadecía de Sai… era complicado sobrellevar el humor cambiante de Ino, él habia sido su compañero durante tantos años y aún no sabía bien cómo tratarla… la rubia siempre acababa enojada…

Al pensar en rubias enojonas, no pudo evitar que la imagen de su novia Temari acudiera a su mente, ella era otra mujer con un gran temperamento y bastante difícil de tratar. Hacía una semana que la muchacha no le dirigía la palabra… luego de esa tonta discusión la kunoichi de la arena dejó de hablarle… ni siquiera sabía si le había preparado chocolate…. Aunque ese día el Kazekage de la arena, Gaara, tendría una reunión con Kakashi y en cuanto apareciera, seguramente Temari vendría con él y tendrían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y pasar el día juntos…

Como siempre, había sido elegido para escoltar a Gaara en su visita a Konoha, así que se dispuso a recostarse sobre un árbol que se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea para esperar pacientemente la llegada de los ninjas de la arena, y tal vez, echarse una siesta.

Suspiró al recordar la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Temari la semana pasada.

—_Flashback_—

_Shikamaru y Temari estaban recostados en una pequeña montaña de césped mirando las nubes, relajados, ese era el pasatiempo favorito del mejor estratega de la aldea de la hoja y su novia siempre lo acompañaba, así de paso, ella también descansaba un poco._

—_Oye… Shikamaru…_

_El mencionado abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a la rubia de reojo_

—_Dime…_

—_Verás… estaba pensando… la semana próxima es San Valentín…._

_Shikamaru tragó pesado….¿Acaso Temari querría que pasaran el día juntos e hicieran esas fastidiosas cosas que hacen las parejas en esa fecha?_

—_Y me gustaría…—continuó hablando la rubia con la vista fija en el cielo—Que vinieras a la aldea de la arena y pasemos el día juntos allí…. Mis hermanos no…_

_Pero Temari no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo porque Shikamaru se incorporó y la miró a los ojos con una seriedad bastante inusual en él_

—_Espera un momento Temari…¿Insinúas que recorra todos esos kilómetros hasta tu aldea?—bostezó cansado de solo pensarlo—Es demasiado problemático…_

_La mirada de la rubia se endureció y miró a su novio furiosa… ¿No quería pasar un día tan importante junto a ella? Apretó sus puños enfadada, problemático, problemático, problemático ¡Estaba harta de esa puñetera palabra!_

—_¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces puedes pasar ese día tu solo, maldito vago! ¡Siempre soy yo la que viene a tu aldea, tú no has venido a visitarme ni una sola vez!—estaba tan furiosa, el la miraba totalmente sorprendido por su arrebato—¿Tanto te cuesta venir a mi casa, aunque sea por un día?_

_La rubia se incorporó, totalmente furiosa tomó su abanico dispuesta a irse._

—_Temari…no es eso….—intentó retenerla el castaño_

—_¿Y qué es entonces? ¡Es demasiado problemático para ti! ¿No es cierto, bebé llorón?—Los ojos de la rubia destilaban ira pura, Shikamaru jamás imagino que su novia deseara tanto festejar el día de los enamorados junto a él—¡Me voy!_

—_Espera…¡Temari!_

_Shikamaru intentó agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, pero ella se soltó de un movimiento brusco._

—_¡No quiero ver tu cara por un tiempo! ¡Déjame sola, holgazán!_

_Y así se subió a su abanico, yéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…mientras el viento mecía el césped._

—_Mujeres…—susurró Shikamaru viendo el lugar por donde la rubia se había ido—Jamás las entenderé._

—_Fin del Flashback__—_

El joven Nara abrió sus ojos al notar unos pasos acercándose… avistó al Kazekage junto a su hermano Kankuro pero no vio a Temari. Eso era una mala señal. Bajó rápidamente para recibir a los dos Shinobis. Una gotita cayó de su frente cuando ambos hermanos de la arena lo miraron con mala cara.

Shikamaru carraspeó y miró a Gaara, quien lo observaba con toda la intención de enterrarlo en su ataúd de arena.

—Bienvenidos otra vez a Konoha….aunque ya saben todo el protocolo…—Shikamaru estaba totalmente intimidado ante la seria mirada de Gaara, inspiró tomando coraje para hacer la pregunta—¿Dónde esta Temari…?

—¿Por qué deberíamos decírtelo? Temari estaría mejor sin ti Nara… —bramó furioso Kankuro.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y Gaara le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se calmara.

—Oye Kankuro…puedes estar tranquilo que yo amo a tu hermana, lo que pasó es que discutimos por una tontería….—miró a Gaara—Sería un idiota si no me disculpo, justamente un día como el de hoy…

Kankuro masculló algo molesto mientras que Gaara asentía comprendiendo las palabras de su "futuro cuñado".

—Ella se quedó en la aldea… estaba bastante triste, si te apuras puedes llegar allá y arreglar las cosas…—la mirada del pelirrojo se suavizó—Yo conozco bien el camino hacia el despacho del Hokage. Puedes irte ya.

—Gracias Gaara, te debo una

El kazekage asintió mientras observaba como Shikamaru se apresuraba y saltaba entre los árboles, sonrió levemente, ahora su hermana mejoraría el ánimo.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, Gaara?—preguntó enojado—Siempre le da problemas a Temari…

—Pero ella lo quiere Kankuro, no podemos cambiar eso. Sé que Nara la hará muy feliz—habló solemne el pelirrojo—Ahora vamos a ver a Kakashi que es de mala educación hacerlo esperar.

Kankuro siguió a su hermano aunque quejándose sobre Shikamaru. Que gustos tan complicados tenía su hermana.

* * *

Temari se encontraba en su habitación mirando a través de la ventana la tormenta de arena que era tan habitual en su aldea. No había recibido ninguna noticia de Shikamaru durante toda esa semana… ella reconocía que tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus palabras pero le cabreó mucho la actitud de su novio. ¿Y si quería dejarla?... era un San Valentín triste para ella, tan alejado a lo que se había imaginado…

Sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana, se sobresaltó al reconocer a su novio, traía consigo un ramo de flores ¿Estaba soñando? Era imposible que Shikamaru estuviera allí. Pero aun así abrió la ventaba y lo dejo pasar…

El muchacho estaba fatigado, respiraba agitadamente y tenía el cabello lleno de arena, había recorrido en menos de un día un trayecto que generalmente llevaba tres días en realizar. A Temari tenía que quedarle claro que verdaderamente la amaba para hacer semejante viaje, con lo holgazán que él era.

—Shikamaru…

El castaño le tendió el ramo de flores.

—Lo siento ¿está bien? Fui un idiota… no pensé en tus sentimientos….

Ella no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta el, agarró su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Un beso que había ansiado tanto durante esos días sin hablarse. El ninja correspondió gustoso al cariño de su novia y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, acercándola más a él.

Temari le entregó una cajita con chocolates que había preparado la noche anterior.

—Son para ti… mi bebé llorón

Shikamaru rió y acarició sus mejillas

—Cielos…eres tan problemática—dijo en tono burlón—Pero eres mi chica problemática.

Volvieron a besarse, demostrándose cuanto se querían

Porque ese San Valentín había comenzado de manera complicada para Shikamaru… pero acabaría la mar de bien…

Los novios debían hacer las paces luego de su discusión…

Y esa noche ni Gaara, ni Kankuro, estarían en casa…

Tendrían toda la noche para amarse y disfrutar su día especial juntos.

—**Escena Extra: Varios años después**—

El matrimonio Nara se encontraba junto en casa ese día, algo inusual ya que al ser el consejero de Naruto; séptimo Hokage de la aldea, Shikamaru tenía muy poco tiempo libre. Pero gracias a Dios, Naruto había podido acabar de firmar todos los documentos que llevaba atrasados (y adelantar otros cuantos) lo que permitió, que luego de varias semanas, ambos tuvieran un día libre, y justo daba la casualidad que era San Valentín (Shikamaru sabía que Naruto no se perdonaría jamás no pasar un día tan importante como ese con su esposa, Hinata Hyuga )

Marido y Mujer se encontraban en la sala bebiendo algo de té, al ver la hora Temari se dirigió hacia la cocina, para llenar la tetera y preparar algunas cosas dulces. Incluso cortaría un poco de ese chocolate casero que había preparado… pronto él llegaría

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y Shikamaru saludó a su hijo Shikadai que acababa de entrar, llevaba consigo varios paquetes envueltos con cintas y corazones. Tenía expresión de cansancio en el rostro

—Vaya… cuantos chocolates traes ahí—comentó Temari mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja—Mi hijo es popular con las chicas…

Shikamaru palmeó la cabeza de su hijo y el niño masculló molesto ante la actitud de sus padres.

—Solamente acepté estos chocolates porque las niñas son muy problemáticas cuando lloran —dijo el pequeño Nara rascándose la cabeza, mostrando su desinterés por el asunto.

Temari suspiró, padre e hijo eran tan idénticos…

—Oye hijo…—Shikamaru le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se sentara frente a él—¿Quieres jugar un partido de Shogi?

—¡Claro que sí!—habló Shikadai más animado, dejando sobre la mesa los chocolates—Esta vez te ganaré

—Eso ya lo veremos….

Temari se sentó en la mesa y le sirvió un poco de té a su hijo. Ninguno decía nada… estaban muy concentrados en su juego, aunque de vez en cuando comían un poco de chocolate, entre partidas.

La rubia sonrió al notar que padre e hijo hacían los mismos gestos al jugar, era tan feliz cuando los tres estaban juntos como en ese momento… no podía pedir un mejor San Valentín que ese. Pasarlo junto a los dos hombres que más amaba en su vida.

Su hijo y su esposo…

Aunque los dos fueran unos bebés llorones.

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!

El próximo capítulo será de la pareja: Sai x Ino. ¿Cómo creen que sea su día de San Valentín?

Nos leemos!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo actualización! Gracias a los que leyeron la historia! Dejen reviews!. ¡Muy feliz día de san valentin!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Historia 02: Un San valentín entre libros y novias enojonas_

_Pareja: Sai x Ino_

_Rating: K_

* * *

**San Valentín Ninja**

**Capitulo 2: "Un San Valentín entre libros y novias enojonas"**

Sai cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se quedó pensativo. Recordaba haber oído hablar a Ino sobre el día de San Valentín y lo especial que sería… como él no sabía exactamente de que manera se celebraba en esa fecha, recurrió a lo que siempre le sacaba de dudas: los libros.

Pero aunque hubiera leído todos los libros que trataban sobre romance e incluso de esas revistas para chicas que aconsejaban que tipo de chocolates eran los favoritos de los hombres, y te enseñaban tips especiales para ganar sus corazones, el ninja pelinegro no terminaba de entender porqué para las mujeres, el día de los enamorados parecía ser tan importante…para él sería un día normal, si no hubiera sido por Ino que le insistió en tener una cita.

Y allí estaba…esperando a su novia en el punto de encuentro. Se puso a leer un libro para matar el tiempo… Ino nunca lo hacía esperar demasiado pero ese día, la chica ya estaba llegando 20 minutos tarde…le parecía extraño que tardara tanto… pero en fin… ella había insistido con la cita, así que tenía que aparecerse tarde o temprano.

— ¡Sai!

El mencionado levantó la vista al oír la voz de la rubia llamándolo. Notó que la chica se había arreglado más que de costumbre, llevaba puesto un sensual vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas femeninas, el cabello lo tenía atado, en una media coleta y aquel maquillaje resaltaba el color verdoso de sus ojos. Sai tenía que reconocer que se veía bonita…

— ¿Me esperaste mucho?—preguntó mientras le daba a su novio, un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué tal me veo?—giró sobre si misma y luego, miró al chico emocionada.

—Te ves bien Ino, aunque….

— ¿Aunque…?—la rubia arqueó una ceja

—Te ajusta un poco de las caderas… ¿Segura que no has estado comiendo de más…? Tal vez por juntarte tanto con Chouji….

Sai se arrepintió de lo que dijo al notar como un aura negra invadía a la chica y una enorme vena latía en su sien. Estaba enfadada…. Vaya que estaba enfadada

—¡Eres un idiota!—gritó Ino furiosa, odiaba esa falta de tacto en su novio, y que dijera todo sin expresión en su rostro…¡Ni siquiera había sonreído cuando la vio llegar!—Nuestra cita acaba aquí.

—¿Eh? Pero acaba de empezar… además aún no me has dado tu chocolate Ino.

La chica que ya había comenzado a caminar en la dirección contraria para regresar a su casa, se giró y con rabia le lanzó la pequeña bolsa donde había traído el chocolate para él. Sai recibió el impacto en toda su cara.

—¿Quieres tu chocolate? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

Tras decir esas palabras se alejó de allí, muy enojada. Ella quería pasar un lindo momento con Sai y tener una cita normal en ese día tan especial. Pero como siempre, él había arruinado todo. Aún no quería regresar a casa así que se sentó en unas hamacas que estaban vacías en un parque. Se sentía triste al ver tantas parejas felices disfrutando, y mostrando su amor.

Sai trató de seguirla pero le perdió el rastro… abrió con cuidado la bolsa que Ino le había arrojado y allí había un chocolate con forma de corazón, decorado y una pequeña tarjetita que decía "aprendamos juntos sobre el amor, te quiero" Por primera vez, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sincera… salió corriendo para buscar a la rubia nuevamente.

Ino se sentía tan frustrada que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, además el frío se estaba sintiendo… se abrazó a si misma…era el peor San Valentín de su vida. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como alguien la cubría con una chaqueta. Se giró y allí estaba Sai….empezó a llorar como tonta.

—Lo siento Sai…—sollozó levemente y el pelinegro le secó las lagrimas—No debí enfadarme tanto…pero no me esperaba que me dijeras algo como eso.

El la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, besando delicadamente su frente

—Lo se… aunque fue mi culpa… no debí decir eso, pero aún así creo que te ves sexy

—¿De verdad?

Sai asintió y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

—Probé tu chocolate y está delicioso—ella le sonrió, emocionada—Y…quiero aprender sobre el amor junto a ti Ino, ya me has enseñado bastante…. Me cuesta mucho expresar mis verdaderas emociones pero si estoy contigo creo que podré hacerlo mejor en el futuro

—Sai…

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, lo besó uniendo los labios de ambos. Él le correspondió gustoso, los labios de su novia eran realmente deliciosos, mucho más dulces que cualquier chocolate de San Valentín.

—Te amo Sai—susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y yo a ti—reconoció él mientras la tomaba de la mano, para esta vez tener esa cita que se merecían

—**Escena Extra: Varios años Después**—

Ino se encontraba en la cocina preparando chocolate, ya que ese día era San Valentín, mientras que su esposo estaba en la sala, dibujando un poco. Su matrimonio era muy feliz, mucho mejor de lo que Ino podría haber llegado a imaginar…Con el tiempo Sai había aprendido a abrirse hacia ella y pudo mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Inojin se había convertido en el fruto de todo ese amor.

La puerta se abrió y el niño rubio entro a la casa dando un gran suspiro. Sai observó a su hijo.

—Bienvenido Inojin… ¿Qué sucede?—dejando sobre la mesa su cuaderno de dibujos y centrando su atención en el niño

—Chou Chou se comió los chocolates que las chicas de la academia me regalaron…—se sentó al lado de su padre, llevaba una expresión ofuscada en el rostro—Aparté mi vista de ellos por unos segundos y de repente, ¡ella se los devoró todos!

—Eso suena como Chouji….—Ino apareció en la sala trayendo un poco de chocolate casero y té verde—Cuando estábamos en la academia Chouji se comía los chocolates que las chicas le daban a Shikamaru….por lo visto Chou Chou heredó eso de su padre.

Se acercó al niño y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se sentó a su lado, quedando el pequeño rubio entre medio de sus padres.

—Pero eso no es justo madre…yo quería comer esos chocolates.

Ella le acarició el cabello y le tendió el plato con los trocitos de chocolate cortado

—¿Y qué te parece comer un poco del chocolate que mamá preparo?

—Deberías probarlo hijo, los chocolates que hace tu madre son deliciosos.

Ino le sonrió a su esposo y observó como su hijo probaba el chocolate, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara pálida.

—Es verdad…esta delicioso… —bebió un sorbo de té—Pero madre…

—¿Qué pasa?—Ino estaba extrañada ante la seria expresión de su hijo—¿Hay algo que no te haya gustado?

—Madre…si sigues cocinando y comiendo tantas cosas dulces, engordarás…—Sai observó la expresión de su esposa y se aguantó la risa, mientras el niño siguió hablando—Te volverás tan gorda como Chou Chou

—¡Inojin!—grito la rubia enfadada—¡No debes decirle esas cosas a tu madre! ¡Cielos, eres igual a tu padre!

Al niño le cayó una gotita, su madre daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Inojin observó el cuaderno de su padre y le echó una ojeada

—Oye papá…¿Puedes enseñarme como hacer estos dibujos?

—Claro que sí, Inojin—le sonrió, contento de que su hijo se interese y quiera aprender sobre sus habilidades—Ven aquí

El pequeño rubio se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba Sai, escuchando atento cada palabra que su padre decía.

Ino los observó a ambos y suspiró

Padre e hijo poseían la misma falta de tacto para decir las cosas…

Seguramente eso le traería algún que otro enojo.

Pero no podría dejar de amarlos, nunca.

—**Fin—**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

El próximo capítulo será de la pareja: Sasuke x Sakura

Nos leemos!

Ja ne!~~


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Traigo actualización, perdón la demora, no me llegaba la inspiración. Sólo queda un capitulo màs y se acaba! Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejan reviews, la siguen y la agregan a favoritos! ¡Disfruten!  
_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Historia 03: Un San Valentín entre golpes y desencuentros  
_

_Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura_

_Rating: K_

* * *

**San Valentín Ninja**

**Capitulo 3: Un San Valentín entre golpes y desencuentros**

Sakura amaneció entusiasmada, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que ese día era sumamente especial, y que Sasuke-kun vendría a visitarla ¡Lo vería después de tantos meses! Y, lo mejor de todo es que le entregaría su chocolate casero ya que ese día era San Valentín.

Salió de su casa hacia la tienda, para comprar los ingredientes que le faltaban para terminar su chocolate, no quería preparar un chocolate convencional…quería algo que derritiera completamente el corazón del Uchiha y que éste aceptara sus sentimientos. Sonrió como tonta al imaginarse a Sasuke comiendo su chocolate y declarándole su amor frente a toda la aldea… ah, vaya que valía la pena soñar.

Sus ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando al llegar a la tienda, ésta estaba abarrotada. Miles de mujeres elegían chocolates, otras incluso, peleaban entre sí. Suspiró frustrada…se paseó por los estantes (que ya estaban quedando vacios) cuando finalmente encontró la última bolsa de chocolate para preparar- Cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, una mano se interpuso en su camino. Furiosa se giró y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Ino.

—¡Mas te vale soltarlo, cerda! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

—¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré el último chocolate? No seas tonta, frente… además yo cocino mucho mejor que tú… le estaré haciendo un favor a Sasuke…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ino-cerda?—preguntó enfadada, con una vena latiendo en su sien

—Tu comida es horrible, frentona…intoxicarás a Sasuke si le das un chocolate—comentó burlona

Así ambas ex amigas de la infancia comenzaron una gran pelea. Sakura golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que toda la tienda se tambaleó… miles de mujeres salieron corriendo despavoridas de allí mientras ambas kunoichis continuaban su lucha…

Finalmente el dueño del local le entregó el último paquete de chocolate a Sakura, rogándole casi llorando que dejara de destruir su negocio con esos puñetazos suyos. Con alegría y confianza renovadas, regresó a su casa a preparar el regalo para su adorado novio.

Siguió la receta tal como indicaba el paquete…pero algo no estaba bien…¡Ella quería hacer algo delicioso! Así que decidió agregar salsa de soja, tomates frescos (que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban) flores silvestres que había encontrado en su última misión entre otros ingredientes más…

Mientras tanto el Uchiha estaba en la entrada de la aldea debatiéndose si entrar o no…quería ver a Sakura…realmente si…pero si la chica le daba un chocolate…. Todos sabían que la pelirosada no era muy buena cocinera, no quería ni imaginarse que ingredientes podría llegar a agregarle al chocolate. De solo pensarlo su rostro se volvió azul.

—¡Hey Sasuke!—gritó Kiba acompañado de Akamaru y Shino, ambos regresaban de una misión—¿De visita?

El pelinegro asintió. Siempre tan elocuente.

—¿Vienes para pasar el dia de san valentin junto a Sakura?—preguntó Shino, el Uchiha volvió a asentir, no muy seguro

De repente la expresión de Kiba cambió….su rostro palideció y se llevó las manos a la garganta como recordando una horrible experiencia.

—Recuerdo ese día que probé uno de los chocolates que había hecho Sakura—Sasuke lo miró serio, la expresión del Inuzuka daba miedo—Estuve internado en el hospital una semana por intoxicación….

Ahora sí Sasuke quería correr de allí y salvar su vida.

—¡Temee!—exclamó un rubio muy conocido por todos, corriendo alegremente hacia ellos—¿Vienes a ver a Sakura-chan para san valentin? ¡Genial! Voy de paso para comprarle unas flores a Hinata—comentó sonrojado—¡Acompañame-ttebayo!

Y así Naruto arrastró a su amigo hasta Konoha…. Oh no, Sasuke no se salvaría tan fácil de probar el chocolate lleno de amor que su novia preparó.

—Usuratonkachi…¿La Hyuga te dio un chocolate?

—¡Si! ¡Estaba delicioso-dattebayo! Hinata cocina como los dioses.

¡Maldición! Que suerte tenía Naruto…

Sakura miraba ansiosa por la ventana esperando la llegada de su novio, decidió caminar un rato por la aldea para que las horas se le pasaran más rápido. De camino se encontró a Kiba.

—Ah Kiba-kun…—murmuró desanimada, quería ver a su Sasuke-kun

—¡Hola Sakura! ¿Ya has visto a Sasuke?

—¿El esta en la aldea?—preguntó emocionada.

—Sí…lo ví en la entrada—se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando—Ahora que recuerdo acompaño a Naruto a comprar flores… deben estar en la tienda de Ino.

Sakura le agradeció al ninja amante de los perros y se encaminó hacia la floristería de su amiga rubia.

—¿Vienes a pedirme disculpas por robarme el último paquete de chocolate, frente?—preguntó divertida

—No es eso…¿Sasuke-kun estuvo por aquí?

—Ah si, él y Naruto pasaron hace un rato. Fueron a ver al Hokage.

Sakura salió de allí y se encaminó hacia el despacho del Hokage. Allí estaba Kakashi, oculto tras una montaña de papeleo, leyendo el libro icha icha Paradise que siempre llevaba junto a él

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—la pelirrosada aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo hokage

—¡Ah Sakura! Hoy todos mis ex-alumnos me han visitado—le sonrió tras su mascara—Cuanta nostalgia…

—¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?

—Naruto dijo que irían a Ichiraku…

La kunoichi ni siquiera contestó, salió de allí dando un portazo… en cuanto viera a Naruto le daría un buen golpe.

—Teuchi-san…—preguntó al dueño de la tienda de ramen al llegar allí—Por casualidad Naruto y Sasuke-kun ¿Estuvieron aquí?

—Si, hace apenas unos minutos que se fueron…

Sakura caminaba por la aldea furiosa, en cada lugar que los buscaba ellos ya no estaban…¡Se suponía que era san valentin y Sasuke debía de tener una cita con ella, no con Naruto! Los desencuentros continuaron hasta que finalmente anocheció. Derrotada regresó a su casa.

—¡Naruto shannaro! Quiere robarme a mi novio…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, apresurada corrió a abrirla y allí estaba Sasuke con su típica cara seria pero en las manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

—Sasuke-kun…¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!

—Lo siento… ya estoy aquí, así que deja de llorar—le tocó la frente y rápidamente la chica se calmó.

Sakura le tendió un paquete con forma de corazón, Sasuke lo abrió y miró el chocolate con desconfianza y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun…no lo comeras?—preguntó con una voz melosa

—Acabo de comer ramen…—intentó excusarse pobremente el ninja pero al ver la mirada asesina de Sakura se lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Cómelo de una vez, Shannaro!—gritó enfadada—Me pasé toda la mañana haciéndolo…. Y luego estuve el resto del día buscándote. ¡Cómelo ya!

El Uchiha probó un pequeño bocado del dulce (no sabia como algo dulce) inmediatamente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña y se desmayó.

Tal como dijo Kiba…estuvo una semana internado en el hospital de Konoha por intoxicación…

Era mejor no dejar sola a la pelirosa en la cocina.

—**Escena Extra: Varios años después**—

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el living conversando, ese día su esposo había regresado a casa luego de un viaje y daba la casualidad que era San Valentín. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, Sarada entraba a la casa, dando un gran suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Puedes creerlo mamá? Bolt me pidió que le hiciera un chocolate…¡Es un idiota si cree que le daré algo porque….!

La niña no pudo continuar, se quedó estática en el lugar sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían…¡Allí estaba su padre! ¡En casa no de viaje! ¡Finalmente estaban reunidos los tres como familia! Una enorme sonrisa pintó sus labios y corrió hacia sus padres abrazándolos a ambos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Papá

—Lamento haberte echo esperar mucho Sarada—Sasuke le dió un tierno beso en la frente a su hija

Sakura los miró enternecida, con lágrimas en sus ojos, a pesar de que Sasuke no estaba tan seguido en la casa, se notaba que amaba demasiado a su hija, era su pequeña princesa, aunque él no lo admitiera por completo.

—¡Tengo un regalo para mis dos amores!—exclamó Sakura alegre, dándoles una caja con chocolate—¡Los hice yo misma!

Padre e hija se miraron sin decirse nada pero el mismo pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas ¿Esos chocolates, serían comestibles? Sarada se animó y probó uno… no quería entristecer a su madre en un día tan feliz como aquel. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se acomodó los lentes.

—S-Sabe bien….—comentó incrédula

Sakura comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

—Los engañe…los compré en una tienda—les sacó la lengua.

Los tres rieron. Al ver a las dos mujeres que más amaba riendo juntas, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había llegado el momento de quedarse más tiempo en la casa y posponer los viajes para más adelante. Estar con su esposa e hija lo hacían sentirse feliz.

—Por cierto, Sarada…—comentó el pelinegro de repente.

—¿Si papá?

—Jamás se te ocurra darle un chocolate de san Valentín al hijo del dobe ¿oíste?

Sarada asintió algo asustada, su papá enojado daba miedo, mientras tanto Bolt Uzumaki sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Sakura rió divertida, Sasuke realmente era un padre celoso pero lo amaba tal cual era. Si por ella fuera pasaría miles de san valentin junto a los dos amores más importantes de su vida: Su marido y su hija.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

El próximo capítulo es el final y sera de la pareja: Naruto x Hinata

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


End file.
